


The kindest hearts have felt the most pain

by Bellicosi



Series: Loki/Reader stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Imagine Loki, your best friend, finding out that your ex-boyfriend cheated on you





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Loki asked quietly, almost nervously. You glanced at him over the large bowl of popcorn balanced on the pillows between the two of you.

"Yeah?"

"You used to be with your boyfriend, Brayden, all the time. But I haven't seen you guys together for weeks. How come you never mention him anymore?" Loki's voice was unsure, almost hesitant.

You sigh, knowing that he had been curious for days about what had happened between you and Brayden. "We broke up because we didn't work out," You say. 

"But you said you loved him," Loki said. 

"Love isn't always everlasting," You reply, a fresh wave of sadness crashing over you. "Anyways, I'm over him. So over him." Maybe if you continually said it, you would believe it, you thought.

Loki didn't believe you, but he also decided not to press you for the truth. Not yet, anyways. Still, he could tell you were quite upset, so he gingerly reached over and took your hand in his. 

By the time the movie was finished, it was almost midnight, but you weren't sleepy in the slightest. You hadn't been able to enjoy the rest of the movie because of Loki's query, and now you felt just as empty and worthless as you had when you'd first found out Brayden had been cheating on you. Before you could get up to go back to your room, however, Loki tugged you towards him so that your head rested on his shoulder. "Darling, did he hurt you?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Love always hurts, Loki," You say. "Why does it matter?"

"Because he is a fool to leave you," Loki tells you, bringing a slender hand up to stroke your hair.

"Who says he left me? I was the one to break it off,"

"A good decision, if ever I've heard one," Loki mutters, half-growling. "But, in all seriousness, did he hurt you?"

"Not physically," You say evasively. "Loki, just drop it, okay? It's not important,"

"The worst pain often isn't physical, dove. Don't downplay it. Anything that hurts you is important,"

"Well, it's not important for you to know about," You grumble, but you know Loki will keep pestering you until you've told him what's wrong. Unlike your ex-boyfriend, Loki is persistent, which can be annoying, but also incredibly sweet at times. Sometimes you didn't want space, you wanted someone to hold you protectively and promise to always be there.

"Please tell me," Loki implores.

You bite your lip. Would Loki see you as worthless if your own boyfriend didn't want you? "He cheated on me," You whisper, even though you know it's of no use. Loki would hear you anyways. You turned away from him, tears pricking at your eyes. You viciously wiped them away, angry at yourself for crying for what seemed like the thousandth time. It had been almost a month ago! Why couldn't you just let go?

There was complete and utter silence. You braced yourself for mockery as you turned back to him, but he wasn't there. Frowning, you stood up, looking around before your eyes lit on the small slip of paper on the place where Loki had just been sitting. 

*Darling, I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but I have a small errand to complete. Please wait for me to get back,* The note said, and your heart warmed, even as you cursed Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki returned to find (Y/N) fast asleep on the couch, a single tear slowly coursing down her cheek. He smiled at her sadly and lifted her up, teleporting into her room. Placing her down on the bed, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead, planning to talk to her tomorrow.

Before he could close the lamplight and leave, however, a slender hand caught his wrist and a soft voice, hazy with sleep, called him back. "Please stay," You said, struggling to fully open your eyes.

Loki hesitated. "I don't think now is the best time-"

"Hush," You tell him, pulling yourself up to a sitting position. "What did you do to him?"

Loki scowled. "What makes you think I did anything?"

"Don't hurt him," You said quietly. "He did a horrible thing, but that doesn't mean he deserves to get stabbed."

Loki chuckled darkly. "I've stabbed people for much less, dove," He says as he gingerly sits down on the edge of the bed, his wrist still in your hand. "But no, I didn't cause him any physical damage. At least not directly."

You groaned. "Loki, you've said so yourself that sometimes the worst pain isn't physical. What did you do?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve, certainly," Loki growled. "The bastard was already courting another lady, and he was cheating on her as well. Or, well, I suppose he was cheating on both of them. They both thought he was their boyfriend. So all I did was enlighten the poor mortal girls he had been toying with." 

You gasped. "He was dating them both at the same time?" Loki nodded in response. You huffed in exasperation. "I'm glad you exposed him, then, but it won't take long for him to find someone else, I'm sure."

Loki grimaced. "Why does he bother with relationships if he doesn't care for the emotional side of it?"

You shrugged. "Anyways, now that I'm secure in the knowledge that you didn't stab Brayden, I'm going back to sleep." 

Loki laughed softly. "Can I just ask you one thing before you go back to bed?" 

You blink in confusion. What could he possibly want to ask? "Make it quick," 

Loki tilted his head, his eyes darker than usual. Or maybe it was just the dim room. "Stark's hosting a charity gala in three weeks," He started. "This may be a bit forward, but I was wondering if you would be my... date for that night. It will be entirely platonic, of course, I mean, there are some people who will be coming with their sisters or mothers, so I don't mean date in a romantic way, but-"

"Of course I'll come with you," You answered, rolling your eyes at his uncharacteristic rambling. "I should be quite offended if you ask another and leave your best friend high and dry."

Loki grinned. "Excellent."


End file.
